


It's Tradition!

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: Uncle Aberforth Explains It All For You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Lil' bit of crack, Mention of goats, Mentions of Albus Dumbledore, Mentions of Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oh hell just crack, One Shot, Severitus - and then some, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: AKA Welcome to the Family Part 2. You should probably read that first. It's short. I'll wait...





	It's Tradition!

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:** Severus, Aberforth and assorted goats are all the property of J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Warner Bros. and assorted. I make no money from their use. And I raise a glass of elf-made wine in their honor...don't tell them I kept the firewhiskey for myself *grin*_

**Place:**   _Severus and Aberforth upstairs at The Hog's Head_

**Time:**   _Post-family revelation, a pile of chicken bones, a puddle of gravy, four absconded goats, a dozen glasses of red AND white elf wine, and one good bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey for Discerning Wizards later..._

So...if the old man was  _my_  father, that would make Potter  _his_ -

Yep.

So,  _that's_  why he spoiled the little shit rotten!

Sure puts a kink in your socks, don't it?

Did your father piss all over you too?

Mind your tongue! That's your grandfather you're talking about! ...and no, I didn't rate high enough.

Ah, I see.

_Pause._

So  _my_  treating Potter like crap and  _his_  leaving me to die on the floor of the Shrieking Shack-

Was just the two of you following in our bloody- I mean blood family's tradition.

_Silence._

I'm going to  _kill_  that old - oh wait.

He always  _did_ know how to bugger things up. Your Aunt Ariana could tell you...if she were alive...

...So-oo-oo aannnywaay ... when -  _Merlin forbid_  - my younger boy, or worse, his older brother - reproduces, I'll finally get  _my_  shot at revenge? Hmmph, could be an awfully long wait.

Not if the Weasley chit has anything to say about it. Besides, what do the Muggles call it? It's the circle of life. You just have to accept it.

Not if I snip that circle.

Hmm, I wouldn't say that too loudly around the redhead.

So is that why  _you_  never had kids?

...well, when you say "kids..."

The goats are more forgiving, aren't they?

Always.

**~*Fin*~**

**Author's Note:**

> _**Author's Note:** Come on, you know I HAD to write a sequel. (Originally published on FFnet))_


End file.
